Right Decision
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: kaihil one-shot. summary inside, plz read n review!


**_A/N: hey people i just thought of this story and decided to write it - oh and this is my f_****_irst beyblade fic so please be nice!_**

**_Summary: (_****_kaihil one-shot) _****_Hilary's dad and his friend decided to have an arrange marriage for Hilary and her dad's friends' son who Hilary does not know. She already has feelings for Kai and wants to know how he feels before it's too late. So she runs all over the place to find him, and when she does ... well read and find out what happens._**

**Right Decision**

_Hilary's__ P.O.V_

I can't believe this is happening! My Dad has completely lost it. I'm only what? 18. And he's already decided to make me get married to some bloke i don't even know. I can't believe him, and he's only given me two days decide whether i want marry someone i don't know. But i can't do this, obviously i'm going to say no. Only if Kai doesn't like me back. I mean, if you've loved someone for more than five years then i can honestly believe you can understand. But if you haven't, you won't have a clue. So, let me fill you in with what happened two hours ago.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Hilary! Hilary come down here i have some important news to tell you." My Dad called from downstairs. I was sitting on my bedding and reading a book which you probably won't know and was listening to 'With You' by Chris Brown. Such a good song! I shouted back to my dad i'm coming while putting my book mark in my book and remembering where i left off in the story. Then i ran downstairs wondering what my Dad wanted this time. He's always calling me to talk about something "important" but when it is nothing that serious. He normally calls me down just to ask what i'm going to cook on a certain night, if i am going to cook on a night that is because it's usually my mum cooking. But boy was i wrong._

_"I'm not cooking tonight it's Mu__m's turn." I said as soon as i entered the living room. My dad gave me a wierd look then laughed. I got confused, i mean, what was so funny? That's his usual question isn't it?_

_"Come Hilay," He said. "Sit down." He was gesturing me to sit on the arm chair right opposite. Well this was pretty unusual, he would probably answer me with an "Oh i forget," or "Ok honey, you can go back." And we'ed leave the topic there and i would go back to what i was doing before he called me. So i sat down opposite my Dad anyway._

_"What's up?" I asked._

_"Well, don't be shocked or anything," He started._

_"About what?" I cut in._

_"Well, i'm coming to that," he replied. I noticed that he became serious all of sudden. I was wondering what was up with him, did i do something wrong? Did he have another fight with Mum? Oh well, i'll listen to him to find out. "Well, honey you just turned 18 two months ago. And you're coming close to an age, to well," he stopped for a moment. I had a feeling i new what was coming. He p__robably wants to buy me a flat which i was wanting for a long time. Or so i thought anyway. But when he told me those two words, it felt as though the time had stopped for a minute or two. Well why don't you hear it from his mouth those words. "Get married." Ye__ah, you heard correct, get married. Then he told me a whole lot of other words too, which j__ust shocked me even more._

_"Honey, a few years ago, with my best friend. We both promised eachother that by the time his son and you turn 18 and already don't have a partner, then you both would be getting married to eachother. Having an arranged marriage. I know it's unsual these days for one to have an arrange marriage but me and my best friend, you don't know how close we are. No one can break us apart and getting our children get married, it would be the most happiest things in our lives. We'ed be a family then! He already asked his son and his son said yes. And i want to know that you would do the same thing for me. Please? You know i love you so much and i have done everything i can for you. So, please do this little thing for your Daddy." He said._

_Ofcourse now, at this moment in time a was nearly heartbroken. My Da__d deciding one of the __greatest decisions in my entire left. And ofcouse i wase__n't ready for this. How can i marry someone i don't know? AND, not only that, what about my feelings? Don't i get a say, well i do. BUT! I'm already in love people! And ofcoures i protested to my Dad._

_"No," I said._

_"No?" He asked, slightly confused and hurt._

_"Dad i can't marry someone i don't know!" I started._

_"Well, you'll get to know him anyway," my Dad said. He seemed to find solutions __for my statements._

_"But i don't want to Dad. What if we get married and find out that it doesn't work out?" I asked._

_"Well you won't know until you don't get married." Another answer._

_"But i don't want to!" I practically screamed._

_"Why not?" He asked calmly all though i could see from his face that he wasn't calm at all._

_"Because..." I stopped. I can't tell him my feelings, it's too embarrassing discussing these kinds of things with you father._

_"Because what?" He questioned me again. I went quite, i seriously didn't want to tell him my reason. He stared at me, waiting for my answer._

_"Because i'm already in love," I blurted out. Well done. Great. Perfect. You just had to go and open your mouth didn't you. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and blushed in embarrassment. And my Dad? Well, he looked shocked. He wasen't expecting that answer, and to be honest, i wasen't expecting to tell him that answer either._

_"Who is he?" My Dad asked in a really serious tone._

_"Who?" I asked, slightly confused. Then i realised he was talking about Kai and i mentally kicked my self. "Oh! Um, he's ... um ..." _

_"Who is he Hilary?" My Dad asked. I was blushing really badly at this stage._

_"Kai," I whispered. Then i cleared my throat although it didn't need to be cleaned by i was doing it sub-conciously. "Kai." I repeated, this time louder and clearer. Well, he didn't look shocked at all. Instead he sighed in frustration and started rubbing his forehead with his hand. My heart was racing really fast and i felt like i was going to puke up from the nervousness._

_"Fine," he said. What? Does this mean that i don't have to go thorugh this engagement? But the next few words which came out of his mouth made my day worse. "You have to tell Kai how you feel, and if he returns his feelings to you, then this engagement and marriage won't happen." I started feeling slightly better. "But, if he doesn't feel the same way. then you have to go through __this marriage." And he put me down again._

_**End Flash Back**_

So basically i now only have two days to tell Kai how i feel. I really don't want to do this, but to save me from this heart break and to let Kai know my feelings. I was not confident, but ready to do it. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. And i started my search for Kai, very nervously. First i went to Tyson's Dojo and everyone said that they hadn't seen Kai all day. So i walked all over the town in search for Kai. I didn't know what i was doing, but i knew i had to do something anyway.

While searching for Kai, i had doubts going on in my head. What if he laughs at me? What if he dosen't feel the same way? Which he probably dosen't i must say. I mean, of all those girls out there, why would he pick me? What if he already likes someone else, i'd be heartbroken. I just don't know what to do! I'm just so scared of about what my life would turn out to be in the future? I started feeling some tears coming down my cheeks. I wiped my tears off my eyes. A few people who saw me crying looked at me with pityful faces. That made me sick, i don't need pity, i'm strong and i know i can live with the rest of my laugh no matter how it turns out to be. But i had fear of heart break. I don't know if i could take it.

It had been an hour since i was searching for Kai. I finally found him though, he was bebyblading with his good friend Dranzer. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I looked at his face, his handsome face. He looked amazing when he was concentrating on Dranzer. He looked like he was in deep thought aswell. Oh god! What do i do? I didn't know what to do anymore, go and confess to Kai or just walk away without telling my feelings and get married to someone i didn't know. I felt my eyes watering again and my cheeks burning with red blood. I took a step forward to walk towards Kai.

What was i doing? I couldn't do this. I was out of my mind. Scratch that, i completely lost it! Going to make a confession which wasen't neccessary. I took a step back. I turned around and was about to run off when all of a sudden Dranzer appeared in front of me from out of no where. I stood there, slightly shocked. How did Kai notice i was here? I was so quite and not only that he was in deep concentration. Wait, notice? Kai noticed me? Wow, someone you like noticing you, it's an amazing feeling. A few tears finally spilled down my cheeks. For the first time on that day, i was happy. And the person who made me happy was my love, Kai. I smiled slightly. I quickly wiped my tears off my face and turned around to face Kai.

He was standing there, you could say he was just a tiny step away from me, looking at me. I couldn't read his expression, he was so mysterious. This was one of the things i loved about Kai. One of may things.

"Kai!" I faked my smile, "Hey. Sorry to disturb you, i was just leaving." I turned around again about to leave when he grabbed my wrist lightly. I turned around. Looking into his eyes. I felt myself blush deep shade of red just because of his closeness and touch to my skin. It made be happy, but nervous and made me want to cry.

"What's worng?" He asked in his usual voice. Shockingly to you guys, Kai talked way more than he used to before, but he only said things which were needed to be said and he was kinder and more gentle than before, but still he was still the same old Kai. Anyway, unfortunate to me, he could see right through me like always.

"N-Nothings wrong Kai. I was just leaving," I said i slowly tried to take my hand back but Kai wouldn't let go which made me blush even more. If i blushed even more i swear my face would blow up from all he blood rushing to my face.

"Whenever there's something wrong you always come to me". That's true actually, whenever i have any problems i always go to Kai, other than that, i just admire him from afar. "Tell me whats the matter." I'm caught red-handed. I couldn't take it anymore. I was emotionally a wreck. And then, from a few spills, came a few tears, then i started crying. Life is so hard, but it's worse when you are crying infront of a guy you love. It's embarrassing people! But i cried anyway. I felt Kai let go of my hand, and i don't know why i did the next thing. But i did it anyway. I wrapped my around Kai's neck, not letting him go and shedding my tears on his shoulder. I don't know what Kai felt, but i think he was shocked. And if i was in his place, i would be too.

I felt Kai's arms wrapping around my back, rubbing it softly with his strong hands.I felt safe and warm, and i felt as though we fit perfectly for eachother. But to be honest, i don't have a clue what Kai felt. After i calmed down and stopped crying totally. We slowly split apart and i felt that i wanted to stay in his arms for ever, but i couldn't obviously. I stood a few steps away from him and i starting telling him what happened earlier on today. But obviously not the part where i told him about me confessing to my Dad about the feelings i had for Kai. I couldn't read the expression on Kai's face, but mainly because i wasen't looking at him. A "Hn" was the only thing i heard from him aswell.

To be honest, this put me down. If Kai really felt the same way, wouldn't he be angry? Or jealous? Or wouldn't he tell me his feelings straight-away. I just felt crushed, but the worst part was coming.

"I told my Dad that i'm in love with someone already," I started explainning. I wasn't looking at Kai at all. I fully concentrated on the grass, like i was talking to it. "My Dad said that i should tell the person what i feel. If he accepts my feelings and returns them, then i don't have to get married. But if he doesn't, then you can say my future is already decided by my Dad." I took a deep breath in, and then out. Then the next few words came out. "And that person is ... um ... it's you." I looked up at Kai with tears in my eyes, again. I was looking at his shocked face.

"I'm in love with you Kai," I said it. A few tears spilled down my cheeks. I finally said. I felt sort of relieved but i felt worse aswell because Kai hadn't said anything back. And i started to realise it. He doesn't feel the same way. He's probably not saying anything because i've put him under pressure. Telling him my personal feelings and making him make a big decision in whether he'd go out with me or not. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't i think about his feelings earlier. I'm so selfish!

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way," I said looking away. This is the part where i was completely heartbroken, my tears just kept running down my cheeks and i didn't bother stopping them. I juts felt so numb, i didn't know how i would carry on with my life anymore. But i had to stay away from Kai now, because it just hurts me so badly being around him like this. "I'm sorry!" I said, I turned around, about to run away again but i was jerked back by him and the next thing i knew, Kai was kissing me. I was, speechless. My mind went blank. I felt a something heavy was being lifted off my heart. I was seriously not expecting this.

I was so shocked that i didn't even realise that Kai had slowly but softly removed his lips from mine. He smiled then said, "Well you know my feelings now, don't you? I'm in love with you too." I couldn't believe what i was hearing. Kai Hiwatari, of all people, has fallen for me. I chuckled, then smile, then i started to cry. Tears if joy. I hugged Kai there and then and i knew then at that very moment what i know now. We really are meant for eachother.

Well, living in this life right now. I'll tell you one thing for sure, i didn't get married to my Dad's friends' son. But i did get married to Kai. We've already had twins. A boy and a girl. Now i'm six months pregnant with our third child. We've changed in many ways, but one thing that hasen't changed at all, is our love for eachother. That's for sure.

**The End**

**_A/N: please review!_**

**_cartoon-watcher-4-eva_**


End file.
